Joys Of Sleeping With Your Lover
by christian95
Summary: A/N-Okay the title sounds naughty but no lemon or lime story here but it is a fluffy Louigan oneshot i wrote for the fun of it anyways i hope you all enjoy... Summary-Logan and Louise figure out the joys of sleeping in bed together


**Okay so between writing stories and all that I occasionally will go off topic and write a little bitty oneshot here and there I guess it might be some kind of ADD or some doctor shit I don't know about…..I ain't that goddamned intelligent or I don't pay too much attention plus reading into things can cause Hypochondria and yadda yadda yadda anyways this I wrote purely out of the fact that I really wanted to write a little Louigan oneshot just for pure fun of it I mean I love the pairing so why not I figure plus it gives me time to work on big things anyways….**

**~enjoy~ **

_**San Francisco, California 9:47 at night…..meanwhile in the apartment of Logan and Louise…..**_

_*Okay so idyllically snoring gets on my fucking nerves and he tends to do it sometimes…it's not even a recurring thing it just happens sometimes and it gets pretty fucking annoying I mean goddamn you control that shit some nights but other nights you just decide to snore!? I mean seriously what the hell!? But I guess at least he is cute when he sleeps but damn!...why snoring some nights and not on other's…..sometimes I think he is just trying to piss me off but then again I always have a ways to fix these problems* thinks Louise to herself as she stares at the ceiling in frustration _

Louise then sits up slightly in bed and stares at Logan before smirking mischievously, she then leans over Logan to see if he is truly asleep.

Louise proceeds to cover Logan's mouth with one of her hands while pinching his nose with the other

Logan stays asleep for a couple of moments before finally noticing he can't breathe, he then opens his eyes and sees Louise covering his mouth with one hand and pinching his nose with her other hand, he stares at her for a moment before finally struggling as Louise moves her hands away from him

"What the hell Louise!?" screams out Logan angrily yet curiously with a grimace on his face

"You were snoring!" says Louise defensively with a grimace of her own

"Yeah but that is no reason to kill me!" raves out Logan angrily

"Oh relax I wouldn't have killed you, geez I may be crazy but I aint that crazy, plus I had to make you stop snoring somehow" says Louise simply with a shrug of her shoulders

"You could have woken me up! Or something! Not cut off my air supply!" says Logan still angry about the whole incident

"Oh relax drama queen and try to get some sleep" says Louise uncaringly as she lies down and rolls over on her side

Logan then looks at her with a scowl before looking at his pillow then looking back at Louise, he then smirks mischievously at Louise before picking up his pillow and hitting her on the side with it

Louise then quickly raises up, her pink rabbit ears moving slightly as she raises up.

"Hey what did you do that for!?" asks Louise in an angry manner with a scowl on her face

"You tried going to sleep on me" says Logan in a mock simple tone with a shrug of his shoulder, he then smirks and closes his eyes in triumph

Louise then grabs her pillow and hits Logan in the face with it.

"Jerk ass" says Louise angrily with a huff

Logan hits her back with his pillow

"Oh I am sorry couldn't hear that over the bitchiness" says Logan angrily

"Real mature king bag of douchiness" replies Louise with a slight smile on her face as she hits Logan again with her pillow

"Oh yeah well shut it ice queen of bitchiness" says Logan with a smile on his face as well as he hits Louise back with his pillow

Logan and Louise then hit at each other with pillows for a couple of minutes before finally stopping and looking at one another before finally they both burst out laughing at each other

"What are we like six years old or something!?" says Louise happily with a laugh

"I know right its like girls at a slumber party or some shit" says Logan equally happily with a laugh

"I could totally see you reading teen vogue and talking about some boy band" says Louise sarcastically with a laugh and a smile

"Oh Justin Bieber is so dreamy!...Or some stupid bullshit like that" says Logan in a mock teenage girl voice with a laugh

Louise just burst out laughing at Logan's antics.

Logan and Louise then stop laughing and then they both laid back down in bed, beside one another as Louise cuddles up to Logan, laying her head on his chest as Logan wraps his arm around her

"You are a pain in my ass sometimes" says Logan jokingly yet genuinely as he smiles down at Louise

"Yeah but you know you love me" says Louise cockily with a smirk on her face

"Sometimes" says Logan sarcastically with a smirk

Louise responds by punching Logan in the stomach, who in return lets out a huff of breath

"Damn babe I was just kidding" says Logan with a slight smile on his face

"I know just felt like hitting you in the stomach that's all" says Louise half-jokingly with a smile

"Mission accomplished" says Logan breathlessly with a smile on his face

"Oh don't be such a pussy" says Louise sarcastically with a smirk

"I am not a pussy I am a man, a big buff strong man" says Logan with a smile as he flexes his arm muscle

"Whatever….I love you anyways" says Louise jokingly yet sweetly as she kisses Logan on the lips

Logan kisses Louise back in a deep passionate manner; the two then break the kiss as Louise punches Logan in the arm

"Don't get all girly on me Barrybush" says Louise

"Damn, did anyone ever tell you that you pack one hell of a punch for a girl?" says Logan sarcastically with a smile

"At least that makes one of us" says Louise equally sarcastically with a smirk

"I love you Louise Belcher" says Logan lovingly with a smile

"That's Louise Berrybush and don't you forget it…..but I love you too" says Louise jokingly yet sweetly at the end with a smile on her face

"I will never forget it just like I will never forget you" says Logan sweetly with a smile on his face

Logan and Louise then share a kiss on the lips once more before finally lying back in bed as Louise snuggles up against Logan

"Goodnight Louise" says Logan sweetly with smile on his face

"Goodnight Logan" responds Louise happily with a smile on her face as well

The two of them then fall asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces

_~The End_


End file.
